Total Jerkface Home Page
The home page 'is the main area of Total Jerkface. It features news updates, a large banner to play Happy Wheels at the top, as well as links to other pages, such as Games and Forums. The home page is also home to a poll in which Jim will put up a poll question, i.e. "What should the next item be?", and users vote on which of Jim's ideas was the best for the next item (many poll options are jokes). There used to be a trick in which typing anything at the end of http://www.totaljerkface.com/news.php?id= would take you to a custom page, basically acting like a forum. One example is http://www.totaljerkface.com/news.php?id=11. This was mainly used when the forums went down, however, this no longer works, and anything typed into the end of the link will redirect you to the same page (the headache puppy error). In contrast, if you type any combination of numbers in the id box, it will still result in a custom page. The news posts are constructed using numbers, so that is why numbers were not removed. This glitch was reminiscent of the old forums, and they use this "glitch" to operate. Below is a list of all news posts, organized by the most recent at the top. News Posts Happy Wheels is not dying Some Stuff video ad problems? Notes on iOS update 1.0.6 and Android hello again Yet another minor Happy Wheels update Minor Happy Wheels Update Happy Wheels iOS deep thoughts Happy Wheels iOS Now Available! Happy Wheels iOS... so close Happy Wheels Cartoon fixes and stuff new art tool a couple more things minor things new joint Happy Wheels iOS In Progress… color glitch? ...and we're back site move ...some stuff NEW SITE, YAY site stuff '(deleted) hello I EXIST blurb oh haaay ARG sort of done almost done We are alive sup Oh boy extra squirts squirts polygons and vehicles and stuff hi ...oh yea holiday news post about information for you oh Choppy Oh hi there possibly long rambling Germany land ................. ... not mailman hi sooo GLORIOUS SHIRT DAY Jason's big boy post glass and like whatever errrrrrg yay tiny update yup ugh HI oh beh WHERE IS CARECTOR?! site problems arg wha yeah update uhhhh Big Boy DAY yes noooooooooo Oh Hello Damnit IT'S UP OH GOOD Some Things... yay, help a tip update Happy Wheels OH BOY OK here comes another 2 Here's A Test News Item Polls What Do You Think of My New Site Poll (2013).png|The first poll after the 2010 site redesign. What Would You Like me to Do Next Poll (2010).png|What would you like me to do next? What Do I Do Next Poll (2011).png|What do I do next? Where Are My Socks Poll (2014).png|Where are my socks? Where Are My Socks Poll Answers (2014).png|Where are my socks answers. How Should Happy Wheels 2 Look Poll (2014).png|How should Happy Wheels 2 look? How Should Happy Wheels 2 Look Poll Answers (2016).png|How should Happy Wheels 2 look answers. Trivia *As of March 12, 2014, Total Jerkface has been moved to a new hosting server. There have been some minor changes to the site. *At the home page, the font used for the news posts is Arial font, but when you click on the news post, the new page will be in Times New Roman font. *In the past you were able to log into the site right from the homepage. Now clicking "login" will direct you to the login page. Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Site maintenance Category:General Category:Site Architecture Category:Jason Schymick Category:Features of TJF Category:Updates Category:Community